<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柱扉】shine on us again by CorvusErika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085655">【柱扉】shine on us again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika'>CorvusErika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama &amp; Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【柱扉】shine on us again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“他是个难以置信的蠢货”<br/>“嗯哼”<br/>“糟糕的领导者”<br/>“哦”<br/>“像个三岁的麻烦精”<br/>“精彩”</p><p>宇智波斑并不打算认真回应明显喝醉了的千手扉间嘴里蹦出的胡言乱语，他的客人从一进门就以不寻常的速度给自己灌着酒，并且迅速喝醉，不仅影响他的品酒体验，还让另一位没到场的客人直接失去了加入的机会。另一个没到场的客人指的是千手柱间，斑不知道他是被什么绊住了，或许是公务，或许只是一些人。</p><p>是啦，千手柱间是木叶的大明星，他走在哪里都有离谱的吸引力。</p><p>又过了半小时，千手柱间姗姗来迟，进门面对的就是明显已经有了醉态的弟弟和对此无动于衷的挚友。</p><p>“你迟到了”<br/>“我知道”<br/>“你弟弟喝醉了”<br/>“我看出来了”<br/>“他一直在说你坏话”<br/>“我——洗耳恭听?”</p><p>于是一直说个不停的千手扉间迅速安静了下去，他的视线在自己的兄长和宇智波斑之间转了一圈，他想指控斑是个无可救药的叛徒，将出卖当做人生第一要务，又想故作轻松地将刚刚那颇有些夸张成分的抱怨继续下去。</p><p>“刚来就走有些失礼，但他醉成这个样子我觉得还是先把他带走吧”<br/>“对，求你了，快带走”斑嫌弃地摆了摆手，千手家的小子有事心，他看得出来，虽然作为一个大度(且包容)的领袖他并不介意慷慨提供一个发泄的机会，但前提是他可绝不照顾醉鬼。</p><p>于是柱间点了点头，上前拉起自己的弟弟架住了他的肩膀就准备离开。</p><p>“什么？不不不千手柱间，你可别指望我会一个人收拾——”而后一瞬间那两个人就已经不见了。<br/>“这是你这辈子最后一次走进我家大门。”斑对着什么都没有的空气诅咒道。</p><p>他们在不远处的街角停了下来，整条街道已经安静了下来，但还远远没到寂静的地步，人们在夜晚因为享受生活而不是战乱所以拒绝早早休息，无论过多久千手柱间都会庆幸自己将孩童时不切实际的梦想走到了最后。</p><p>扉间一落地就推开了他，看着摇摇晃晃，却意外能自己稳稳站住，柱间从那双熟悉的眼睛中看出了一点狡黠的成分，他不知道弟弟在打什么算盘，大多数时候他并不能轻易猜透对方的想法，也习惯了稍微付出一点耐心等待，扉间就会把所有他该知道的告诉他。</p><p>“我只是高兴”扉间这么对他说，夏天的夜晚偶尔吹过一阵风能带来些许凉意，论舒适这还远远不达标，但它很安宁，没有人会为了一点风吹草动就如临大敌。<br/>“一切都太顺利了，顺利到总让我怀疑这都是虚假的，一年前我们还在为如何让更多的人活下去而发愁，现在我们都开始考虑怎么让他们活的更好了”</p><p>柱间静静听着，发现今晚他的兄弟并没有在思考永远做不完的工作，他或许累了，却依然保持着热情，他们联手走到今天，胜利的硕果让一向严谨自律的弟弟都忍不住在一个合适的时候放纵一下。</p><p>“也没那么顺利”柱间补充道“我们不过是轻易地忘了曾经经历过的挫折”<br/>“你指的是你要白给尾兽吗？那个我可没忘，谢谢”<br/>“呃……”<br/>“我逗你的”</p><p>柱间本来想说这不好笑，但事实是他确实被逗笑了，那时他还没学会站在凡人的视角思考问题，说话不过脑子总是让扉间为此做额外工作。但扉间并没有因此抱怨过，他不能理解兄长那样的力量，但却坦然接纳了那些匪夷所思的逻辑。</p><p>“谁也不能因为你如同神一般都力量怪罪你，没有你的力量我们走不到这么远。”</p><p>他似乎提到了一个柱间早都想提到的问题，柱间思索了一会，决定将这个话题继续下去，</p><p>“人们将我称作神的后裔，而我心知肚明自己身上究竟有多少秘密，它们对这个文明的进程尚未完成的世界来说太过疯狂，因此，扉间，我希望死后能拥有这些秘密的人只有你。当我长眠之后，你来接手我的尸体，来决定何时将它的秘密公布于众。”</p><p>“你这样说显得我们很暧昧。”</p><p>“我们确实是，战争和动乱赋予了我们对彼此超越兄弟的意义，我们已经相依为命大半辈子了，而不出意外后半生也将按照这种模式继续度过。”</p><p>“因为我们不知道其他活法?”</p><p>“因为我们不知道其他活法。”</p><p>柱间理所当然地肯定，扉间突然笑了，他的脸颊依然泛着酒气的红，眼神却是前所未有的清亮，他看向自己的兄长，跟那双琥珀糖一样的眼睛撞在一起。</p><p>“兄长的眼睛很漂亮。”</p><p>“嗯?”</p><p>“当我这么看着它们的时候，总会有亲吻它们的冲动”</p><p>柱间在差不多他话音刚落时就爆发出了大笑，他将这当做兄长用来消除尴尬或暧昧的拙劣伎俩，又在下一秒被结结实实抱了个满怀。</p><p>“你可以对它们做任何事，你可以对我做任何事，但不是现在，醉鬼，你都开始说胡话了”</p><p>“而你不打算制止我”<br/>“而我不打算制止你，是的，我希望你更大胆一些”<br/>“这可说不好，我的行动总要建立在能看见回报的前提上”<br/>“我给了你丰厚的报酬”<br/>“什么时候?”<br/>“刚才，我说把尸体留给你的时候”<br/>扉间皱了皱眉头，捏住了兄长的脸颊，“你在混淆包袱和报酬”他浑身卸了力气，没骨头一样瘫在兄长怀里，酒精没有完全带走他的思维，但那引以为傲的自控能力却直接被摧毁了一多半。</p><p>“我希望你明白你现在是在撒娇”<br/>“我是，咬我啊”</p><p>于是柱间就真的咬了上去，他咬住扉间的耳垂，把那个地方舔弄的通红。</p><p>“你知道自己正在打破什么了不得的界限吗？”<br/>扉间没有制止他，反而把他的兄长抱的更紧。</p><p>“不知道，我还打破了挺多了不得的界限的，不如你来告诉我”柱间表现出了他鲜少露出的痞气，他松开嘴，心猿意马环视了四周一圈“我应该直接把你带回家里的，”他盯着不远处的行人“或者更偏一点的地方”</p><p>“我还没有醉到会由着你把我拐上床”<br/>“是吗，真可惜”他虚情假意叹了口气，根本看不出有任何惋惜，“不如我们回家继续喝”</p><p>“可以，然后第二天我什么也不会记得，还会你为什么出现在我床上这件事大惊小怪——或者我在你床上，没什么区别”</p><p>那确实是个不怎么吸引人的晨间对话，于是柱间果断放弃了这个方案。</p><p>“你真是个笨蛋”<br/>“?”<br/>“我真不敢相信你就这样放弃了，我的好哥哥，你根本不想睡我是吗？”<br/>“什么？不，不不我只是——”<br/>“——你要让我喝的那么多酒白费?”<br/>“我不——什么?你是故意的吗？”柱间瞪大了眼睛，就好像他第一次认识自己的弟弟那样。<br/>“我逗你的”<br/>这是扉间今天之内第二次这么说了，他似乎很欣赏兄长的窘态，他变得前所未有的放松，丝毫不顾及形象和规矩，搂过兄长的头在上面印下了一个响亮的吻。</p><p>“你是真的醉了……”<br/>“我太累了”</p><p>这是扉间第一次直白的说累，柱间自然地揽过他，将两人带离了街角。等他们真正到家的时候外面已经彻底安静了下来，似乎全世界就只剩下他们两个还醒着，扉间在中途就已经睡了过去，正如他所说，他太累了。</p><p>“从此之后的每一个日夜，我都会感激今晚有你在这里……”他握着弟弟的手仿佛在祈祷，扉间将眼睛睁开了一条狭长的缝，兄长的身影在眼前变得逐渐真实，他用力回握了一下，<br/>“别像个哭鼻子的小孩，你永远拥有我，你知道的”</p><p>柱间没有说话，他知道他们之间不需要这么多口头保证，他们是启明星和太阳，他们是汹涌海浪上的两片叶舟，他们的灵魂熠熠生辉。<br/>“我可不敢奢求永远”他微笑着把扉间扯进怀里，“我只感谢今夜”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>